Boxers (rebels)
The Boxers, or Yihetuan (Militia United in Righteousness) was an anti-imperialist proto-nationalist movement which originated in China towards the end of the Qing dynasty between 1899 and 1901. The uprising took place against a background of severe drought and the disruption caused by the growth of foreign spheres of influence. After several months of growing violence against the foreign and Christian presence in Shandong and the North China plain, in June 1900, Boxer fighters convinced they were invulnerable to foreign weapons converged on Beijing with the slogan "Support Qing government and exterminate the foreigners." Foreigners and Chinese Christians sought refuge in the Legation Quarter. In response to reports of an armed invasion to lift the siege, the initially hesitant Empress Dowager Cixi supported the Boxers and on June 21 declared war on foreign powers. Diplomats, foreign civilians and soldiers as well as Chinese Christians in the Legation Quarter were placed under siege by the Imperial Army of China and the Boxers for 55 days. Chinese officialdom was split between those supporting the Boxers and those favoring conciliation, led by Prince Qing. The supreme commander of the Chinese forces, the Manchu General Ronglu (Junglu), later claimed that he acted to protect the besieged foreigners. The Eight-Nation Alliance, after being initially turned back, brought 20,000 armed troops to China, defeated the Imperial Army, and captured Beijing on August 14, lifting the siege of the Legations. Uncontrolled plunder of the capital and the surrounding countryside ensued, along with the summary execution of those suspected of being Boxers. The Boxer Protocol of September 7, 1901 provided for the execution of government officials who had supported the Boxers, provisions for foreign troops to be stationed in Beijing, and 450 million taels of silver—more than the government's annual tax revenue—to be paid as indemnity over the course of the next thirty-nine years to the eight nations involved. Battle vs. Mongol Warrior (by MilenHD) The battle starts in abounded town in Northen China,it is a windy day with leaves falling to the ground and some Boxers were patroling the streets watching for European invaders.One of the Boxers said to split and find the invaders more easily.Not far away a Mongol foot soldier had crossed the border and have entered the abounded town of North China,after few steps he saw the Boxer Rebel with a crossbow.With no time to waste,the Mongol Foot Soldier fired an arrow at the Boxer hit him in the knee. The Boxer rebel screamed in pain,he turned and saw the Mongol charging at him with his glaive,the Boxer rushed and entered an abounded house,the Mongol followed him and kicked the door,but in the next moment the Boxer rebel began firing his repeating crossbow at the Mongol foot soldier,the only problem was the bolts got repelled from the Mongol's armor,only one got stucked in the armor,but the Mongol pulled it out and attacked the Boxer with his glaive but the Boxer countered it fast with his qiang,both blades clashed,niether warrior had an advantage until the Mongol sliced through the staff of the qiang.The Boxer pulled his dao and sliced the glaive in half,the Mongol pulled out his mace and swung it at the Boxer,missing him by inches.The Boxer rushed at the kitchen and the Mongol followed him.The Boxer found a meat cleaver at the desk and threw it at the Mongol,but the cleaver bounced fom the armor of the Mongol. The Mongol foot soldier laughed maniacally and charged at the Boxer rebel,the Mongol raised his mace and swung missing the Boxer and getting his mace stucked on the wall.The Boxer grabbed the meat cleaver and hacked the Mongol at the shoulder,but the cleaver bounced from the shoulder guards.The Mongol pulled his knife and sliced the Boxer's grip and he lost his meat cleaver,but he still had his dao.The Boxer pulled his dao but was too late,the Mongol fott soldier had stabbed him in the heart. Seeing the Boxer rebel have died, the Mongol foot soldier raised his knife,and he gave a mighty war cry for his victory. Expert's Opinion In this match of 2 leats known Asian warriors,the Mongol Fooot Soldier won thanks to his superior weapons and training,lus add the fact that he had an actual armor unlike the Boxer rebel who's only effective weapon was his dao saber.In the end Boxer rebel's inferior weapons,armor and x-factors made his downfall. To see the original,battle,weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Black Eagle (by SPARTAN 119) Boxers: Black Eagle: Eight Black Eagle Rebels stood on the south side of a central square a village, four armed with firearms of some description, but the other four armed with only axes or pitchforks. From the road to the north, a group of eight Boxers enter the town, four carrying guns or, in one case, a repeating crossbow, while the rest carried swords or spears. The groups stared at each other for several minutes, before the Boxer leader, seeing that the men on the other side of the square were Europeans, gave a shout in Chinese and raised a butterfly sword in his hand. The Black Eagle leader, a veteran of the First World War and the best shot of the group raised his Mosin-Nagant rifle and shot the Boxer leader, who collapsed to the ground instantly. The Boxers with guns opened fire, prompting the Black Eagle leader to frantically shout for his comrades to take cover. Four of the Black Eagle rebels too cover behind a stack of numerous sacks of grain or in the interior of a general store, but four of the Black Eagles, all armed with edged weapons charged out to meet the Boxers. The first Black Eagle charger was shot in the chest twice by bullets from Hanyang rifle, collapsing to the floor, while a second lunged at a Boxer with a pitchfork and managed to catch a strike from a Boxer's butterfly sword between the prongs. The Black Eagle, however, did not realized the Boxer had a second blade, and was stabbed twice in the chest. A Black Eagle rebel with a hatchet ran at the Boxer that just killed in his comrade. As the Boxer pulled his butterfly sword out of the chest of the newest kill, the Black Eagle lodged a hatchet in his skull, killing him instantly. The Black Eagle's revenge was short lived- he was struck by a poisoned bolt from a repeating crossbow. The poison didn't kill him instantly, but it made him easy prey for a Boxer armed with a spear, who ran him through the chest. The last Black Eagle charger tried to flee back to the safety of the general store, only to be struck three times by a Boxer armed with an M1879 revolver he scavenged off a fallen German soldier. With all of the Black Eagle chargers dead, however, the Boxers swordsmen, who continued their charge. The four surviving Black Eagles, who all had firearms, opened fire, mowing down all three of the Boxer swordsmen and spearmen. After taking down of a Boxer rebel with his improvised Mosin-Obrez pistol one of the Black Eagles broke cover for just a moment too long, and was struck in the head by stray bullet from a Hanyang At the same time, a Black Eagle was struck by two crossbow bolts. Struggling against the pain, the Russian rebel got up and fired off his Nagant revolver at the Boxers. One bullet was a lucky shot, killing the Boxer armed with the crossbow. With only two Black Eagles left, the three surviving Boxers pressed the attack across the square. One of their number was shot by the Black Eagle leader , but he was quickly avenged by one of the Boxers, who shot the second-to-land Black Eagle. The Black Eagle leader fired his rifle, but heard only the click of an empty chamber as the Boxers burst into the general store. Diving behind the counter, he hoped he would the were some guns or ammunition for sale in the store, but if there ever were, they had been ransacked in the rebellion. The most he found was a pitchfork. As bullets whizzed over his head, the Black Eagle leader saw his life flash before his eyes. One particular series of images were particularly vivid in his head, being conscripted into army of the Tsar... Tannenberg... Galicia... the Brusilov Offensive... In his mind, the pitchfork transformed into a rifle like the one he had abandoned so recently, but equipped with a bayonet. He burst up from behind the counter with a shout. One of the Boxers was caught by surprise and run through, the look of shock burned into his eyes as he was pinned against the wall by the ferocious charge. Less than a second later, the Black Eagle felt first one sharp jab of pain, then two, then three. Looking down at his chest, he saw a sword blade punch though his chest, as his vision went blurry, before he finally collapsed to the floor. The Boxer rebel behind the blade raised his sword and yelled "Death to the foreign barbarians!" Expert's Opinion The Boxers won this battle thank to their superior training. While they were mostly trained in melee combat, many of the Black Eagles (save for those who might have been veterans of World War I) had no training at all. The Boxers also proved more difficult to put down, even for a modern army with far superior weaponry. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Real Warriors Category:Chinese Warriors Category:Rebels Category:Historical Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Oriental Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Terrorist Warriors Category:Human Warriors